ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Children of the Rune
Success on only attempt number 18...? I don't know if the job change anything but i was BST/DNC. Took me 48 tries as 99THF/49DNC Took me 76 tries to deploy, was on WHM/BLM and said no first time asked if wanted to continue. took me 71 as 70WHM/35BLM Magicviper (talk) 72 BST/WHM Chimeran (talk) 04:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) 57 tries DNC99/NIN49. 44 as WHM99/BLM99. 21 tries as THF99/BLM49 . 47 tries as 99 Drg/blm. Second character went 92 times as 50 whm/blm. ~Zazhi, sylph 47 tries as SAM99/DNC49. Just think that the prog just randoms between 1(?) and 100. ;)Cemalidor (talk) 14:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) 74 tries as WHM99/BLM49 Alamaxia ...I needed all 100 tries. I think he just felt sorry for me. WHM99/BLM49. 26 tries as War99/Sam49--Cardinal Gate (talk) 19:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) 100 tries here. I also have the list of what he says at every 10 for whenever someone writes up the Plot Details. Congratulations on finally becoming a rune fencer. You refused to think of yourself as refuse and have come out better for it. I look forward to the day when your true talents shine forth. The last set of lines can be checked against someone who didn't go 100/100. :P Nijiru (talk) 20:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Deployed on the very first try, 99THF/DNC. This is what he says: Octavien: Y-your 1st try!? Octavien: Preposterous! I know my intuition has been finely honed over years of careful practice, but never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be so precise! Octavien: By the by, let me congratulate you once more. I may have been the fertilizer to your flower, but you would never have been able to blossom without your own ability. Hidari18 (talk) 99NIN/DNC First Try 99BLU/RDM Try #2 99THF/DNC 100 tries. Korvana (talk) 13:57, June 7, 2013 (UTC) 99SMN/WHM 3 tries "Octavien : It looks as if my eyes know a potential rune fencer when they see one. What an accomplishment, to complete this most arduous of tasks on attempt number 3!" --Fretion (talk) 19:08, September 14, 2014 (UTC) 99BLU/DNC -- 45 Tries as of 6/1/2017 - RyoMizuki What Is Said 10 - I sense an ominous force interfering with your progress... Could it be the within you!? 20 - Your 20th attempt and we're still no closer than before? Perhaps 'tis I who needs to train more, so I don't accidentally give the talentless dreams they can never accomplish. 30 - I was under the impression that you were an adventurer renowned throughout the Middle Lands. Apparently that appellation amounts to little more than kindling for the fires of one's boasting. 40 - ...My condolences, sir/madame. 50 - Why don't you quit while you still have your health? Many people would commit atrocities for a body as hale and hearty as yours. 60 - Let me say this one thing: you may think you're special, but you're just as special as everyone else...that is to say, not at all. 70 - I lost hope for you long ago, but this is already your 70th time. Any further attempts would be a waste of time for us both. 80 - Zzz... 90 - I've had enough of your incompetence! Let me spell this out loud and clear: y-o-u c-a-n-n-o-t u-s-e r-u-n-e-s! 99 - I might as well stick around to see if you can make it an even 100.